


Горн войны звучит во мне, как набат

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Mr_Moor



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blank Verse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor/pseuds/Mr_Moor
Summary: Одна из очередных встреч, потому что зиму сменяет весна, а память не подводит даже самых старых генералов.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Горн войны звучит во мне, как набат

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Горн войны звучит во мне, как набат  
>  **Автор:** [Mr_Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor)  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гривус/Оби-Ван  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Одна из очередных встреч, потому что зиму сменяет весна, а память не подводит даже самых старых генералов.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Горн войны звучит во мне, как набат"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

Горн войны звучит во мне, как набат.

Разве ты не сам во всём виноват? Если Смерти нет, то откуда дрожь? Лучше плазмы нас режет только ложь. 

Опускаешь меч, попрекаешь долг. Ты всех не спасешь — кто-нибудь умрёт. Так сожми же веру свою в горсти и ответь, как много ты заплатил за святую эту свою борьбу? Эту боль не сломят, не заберут — я ее читаю в твоих глазах. Мы все станем прах, мелкая зола, а сейчас весна, ты, как прежде, жив. 

Память бьёт меня, словно одержим: будто горн войны звучит, как набат.

Будто как-то смел тебя целовать.


End file.
